1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a optical anti-shake driving structure, and particularly to displacement in a plane of a lens on a single sliding platform for optical compensation of shaking
2. Description of Related Art
Image capturing devices suffer from blurry images, mainly from vibration of the image capturing devices. A common method used to resolve the problem is to move camera lens of the image capturing devices in an optical path to carry out optical axis offset compensation. This manner requires a drive structure for driving movement of the camera lens along a plane displacement perpendicular to the lens optical axis (Z axis) to achieve compensation. Therefore, the driving structure for this method usually has two axially sliding platforms, where the lens is set within a sliding platform, then laminated together with the two sliding platforms, and then driven. The driving structure includes two sets of a plane driving members, resulting in a greater thickness of the structural body, and is not conductive to an energy saving design. Further, the driving structure has many components, where accumulating tolerance between the components reduces accuracy of the control displacement. Further, assembly of the driving structure is complex and inconvenient.
Therefore, it is necessary to overcome the above-mentioned problems.